Stone
Stone was an altered chimpanzee and a follower of Koba who assisted in the bonobo's plans to annihilate the humans and to bring about a war. Stone was also a member of the Ape Council as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. Biography Early life Ten years ago, Stone was liberated from captivity during the infamous Ape Rebellion where he would join his fellow apes in escaping from the city to embrace true freedom within the Muir Wood Park. At an unknown point, he met and befriended another chimpanzee named Grey and the two would go on to meet the bonobo Koba becoming his faithful followers accompanying him everywhere he went and doing as he commanded. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Discovering humans When Caesar ordered Koba to follow Malcolm and his group as they drove back to the colony of human survivors, Stone, Koba and Grey climbed over the desolate Golden Gate Bridge and crept over towards the city, where they discovered that there were indeed other survivors of the Simian Flu epidemic. That night, the ape council have an argument about what is to be done about the humans until Caesar orders for them to stop stating the apes have created a new age for themselves and could lose everything if they went to war. He ends the meeting by stating he would make a decision by morning. Marching into the city The next morning, Stone along with the rest of the Ape Army march into the ruins of San Francisco where they confront the human survivors at their shelter. Stone stays quiet as Caesar surprises the humans by speaking to them and warning them to never enter the Muir Woods Park or else there will be war. He then watches as Caesar personally warns the human Malcolm to never come back to the woods. Humans in Ape Territory Later, the human Malcolm enters the Ape Village where he is captured and brought for Caesar to pass his judgment. Stone watches as Caesar spares the human and gives him permission to work on the city dam. Stone would then watch as Koba confronts Caesar over his decision to spare the humans and allow them to work on the dam only to back down after Caesar intimidates him. With Koba starting to lose his good relationship with Caesar, the ape trio returned in secret to the city where Koba reveals he wants evidence that the humans can't be trusted. They then witnessed humans had a prepared and are practicing in a large armory with enough weapons, if intended, to kill every ape with this known they flee the area and head home. After returning to the Village to warn Caesar about the humans being dangerous, they are told by Blue Eyes that Caesar is helping the humans at the dam. Stone alongside Grey, would watch an angry confrontation Caesar and Koba which would escalate to Caesar violently beating Koba to bloody pulp only to stop himself after remembering the "Ape Not Kill Ape" law. At night, Grey asked sulking Koba if they should tell Caesar about the human's armory, but Koba tells Stone and Grey to stay quiet about it. Koba's usurpation After Koba stole a gun from the armory and Carver's lighter, Stone set a part of the ape village on fire and came forth as Koba blamed the humans for shooting Caesar and the burning of the ape village. The bonobo, taking up the mantle of king for himself, then ordered the apes to attack the humans while they still have the chance in order to avenge the "death" of Caesar. Following his people into Battle Stone assisted the army in stealing weapons from the human armory and charged into battle with the apes. Stone took down many humans in the attack and would relish in joy at his vile actions. Death As he showed his excitement to Koba while standing on top of a broken down trolley in the battle, he met his end when a human tank suddenly appeared and fired a rocket at the bus causing it to explode, killing Stone in the process. Legacy Stone's death had really affected Koba who personally witnessed his death and going out of his way Koba climbed and killed the tank driver taking control of the vehicle in the process. The bonobo then used his new weapon to destroy the Human Colony Gate allowing the apes a safe entry while avenging his fallen comrade and close friend. Personality From what had been seen from his actions, it was shown that Stone was a firm follower in Koba and it had been seen that both possessed a penchant love for violence and live only for the amount of destruction. Moreover he was seen by Koba's side supporting his actions throughout most of the movie before his death, he also had a dislike for humans, and dislike Caesar's reign, as the Ape King for unknown reasons. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Stone was very powerful and strong. *'Animal Speed:' Like all chimpanzees, Stone was very fast. *'High-Level Intellect:' Stone had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a member of the Ape Army, Stone was a capable fighter. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, Stone knew American Sign Language. He used it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it was likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Stone had gained the ability of speech. But he never spoke in the film before his death, so it was unknown how good his English was. Relationships *''See Stone/Relationships. Notes *For a while, it was unknown what type of ape Stone was until a viewer noted the characters' position with the position of the actors in a behind-the-scenes photo of shooting the scene and identified Stone as a chimpanzee. *Stone is grey like Rocket. Trivia *If Stone had not died during the attack in San Francisco, he most definitely would have witnessed Caesar's battle with Koba where he would trapped under debris before being freed from the debris and becoming a follower to Caesar. * Although Stone does not appear in ''War due to his death in Dawn, a chimp is seen that looks like Stone during the scene where Rocket and the other apes see Bad Ape from the ground during the escape. **It is unknown whether if the chimp seen in War was Stone or not, since he was killed during the San Francisco battle in Dawn. It is possible that Stone's model was reused for War. Gallery Grey on horse.jpeg|Stone on horse. Maurice with Stone & Grey.png|Stone with Grey and Maurice during the first sighting of humans in a decade. Grey with Koba and one of Koba's followers.jpeg|Stone with Koba and Grey. Grey with Koba and Koba's unamed ape follower in the humans city.jpeg|Stone with Koba and Grey in the ruins of San Francisco. Ape Council.jpeg|Stone with the ape council. 0Stone.png|Concept Art. Grey.png DPOTA Stone.jpg|DPOTA Stone. Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Chimpanzees Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Human-Ape War